1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to card edge connectors.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Cards are removed from single in line memory modules (SIMM) and other such card edge connector apparatus by means of resilient latches positioned at opposite ends of the card receiving groove. Largely because of durability considerations, metal latches have commonly been used for this purpose. Such metal latches may, however, be expensive and may demand close control of dimensional tolerances so that they may be satisfactorily fit into their receiving sockets.
Plastic latches which are integrally molded into the housing are also employed in card edge connectors. In order to increase the durability of such plastic latches, anti-overstressing outward stopper members are often positioned outwardly of the latches to limit their outward deflection. Such latches are also typically equipped with a finger engagement portion at the upper end of their bodies. While such finger engagement portions may facilitate the manipulation of the latches, they may render the latch complex to manufacture by injection molding techniques when it is also necessary to allow for the stopper member. There is, therefore, a need for a plastic molded latch for card edge connectors which is durable and which may be easily manufactured.
Another advantage which metal latches are considered to have over plastic latches is that they are usually easily distinguishable by visual means from the surrounding insulative material. Integrally molded plastic latches on the other hand, generally have the same color and reflectivity as the rest of the housing. Plastic latches may, therefore, not be readily discerned by visual means so that the overall process of replacing cards in connectors equipped with plastic latches may proceed somewhat more slowly than in connectors equipped with metal latches. Accordingly, a need also exists for a plastic latch which is readily visible to persons working with them.